


Чего не сделаешь ради любви?

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: О приключениях Тендо и Футакучи в борьбе за одно влюбленное сердце.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Kudos: 8





	Чего не сделаешь ради любви?

Футакучи проснулся от суетливых шорохов за дверью. На улице еще не рассвело, и комната тонула в приятной сонной полутьме. До будильника оставалось пятнадцать бесконечно ценных минут и выбираться из нагретой постели категорически не хотелось. Он снова закрыл было глаза, но к звуку клацающих по полу когтей прибавился ритмичный глухой стук, словно по стенам колотили мешком с мукой. Это Мару пронюхал, что он проснулся. Футакучи натянул одеяло повыше, собираясь доспать свои законные пятнадцать минут с комфортом. У него это даже почти получилось, но тут Мару начал скрести когтями в дверь. Футакучи проигнорировал его со всей стойкостью строгого хозяина, не собиравшегося прогибаться под режим реактивного хвостатого монстра. А вот Камасаки его подхода к воспитанию животных не разделял.

― Выгуляй Мару, ― сонно сказал он. ― Твоя очередь.

Футакучи не ответил, прикинувшись спящим, в надежде, что Камасаки пожалеет его или Мару и возьмет ситуацию и поводок в свои руки.

― Футакучи.

Если бы за качественный отыгрыш сна давали «Оскар», ему пришлось бы выделить под них отдельную полку в шкафу. Но Камасаки было все равно. Тот был черствым, грубым, ужасным человеком. Мару за дверью радостно полаивал, услышав его голос.

― Не заставляй собаку ждать, ― припечатал Камасаки, подталкивая его коленом под поясницу.

Когда и это не подействовало, он резко дернул одеяло на себя, и вот это уже решительно никуда не годилось.

― Ты! ― Рассерженно прошипел Футакучи, мстительно натягивая короткую цепь у Камасаки на шее за маленькое проржавевшее колечко.  
― Я? ― демонстративно зевнув, уточнил тот и раскинул руки, занимая всю кровать.  
― Завтра твоя очередь и не сомневайся, я устрою тебе теплый подъем.  
― Не сомневаюсь, ― равнодушно ответил Камасаки и зарылся в одеяло с головой.

С сожалением выбравшись из постели, Футакучи наощупь сунул ноги в тапочки, набросил на плечи халат и сердито открыл дверь. Мару, увидев его, счастливо вывалил язык, подпрыгивая по коридору, словно баскетбольный мяч. Футакучи оттеснил его бедром и осторожно прикрыл дверь. Мару ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь, напоследок заглянув любопытным черным глазом в скрывшийся просвет, и Футакучи сдулся, улыбнувшись и потрепав пса по теплой рыжей холке.

Пока он умывался и одевался, Мару наматывал круги по коридору, с нетерпением поглядывая то на свисающий с вешалки поводок, то на входную дверь.

― Сидеть, ― велел Футакучи, застегивая пальто и основательно заворачиваясь в шарф.

Пес послушно присел, дожидаясь его и позволяя пристегнуть поводок. В последний раз с тоской подумав о теплом уюте спальни, Футакучи распахнул дверь в пасмурное утро и поморщился.

― Мару, гулять! ― звонко прокричали слева.

Мимо рыжим вихрем пронеслась молодая шиба-ину.

― Надо же, Мару, твой тезка уже здесь, а я боялся, что мы опоздаем! Повезло, что сегодня смена Капитан-куна, хмурый сосед всегда выходит вовремя.

Вот она, главная причина, по которой Футакучи не любил выгуливать собаку по утрам – отвратительно бодрый и отвратительно хорошо знакомый сосед.

― Разве вы в это время уже не должны возвращаться? ― с надеждой спросил он, расслабляя поводок и спуская с него Мару.

На улицах все еще было безлюдно, и собаки могли вдоволь порезвиться на свободе.

― Ну что вы, мы специально дожидались вас!

Футакучи смерил соседа неприязненным взглядом.  
С годами Тендо Сатори практически не изменился, разве что стал еще более раздражающим и чуть менее рыжим. Он подхватил своего пса на руки и бодро бросил в огромную кучу мокрых листьев. Мару рядом зашелся восторженным лаем, Тендо наклонился и за ним, из-под песочного пальто выбился пурпурный капюшон, и Футакучи кольнуло острым чувством дежавю.

Такое уже случалось в точности до мелочей – только больше десяти лет назад.

― Эй, не швыряй его так! ― возмутился тогда Футакучи. ― Там могут быть стекло или ветки.  
― Я все проверил, ― невозмутимо соврал Тендо, обнимая пухлого рыжего щенка. ― За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
― Ты вряд ли хочешь знать, ― отрезал Футакучи, отнимая собаку.  
― Нет, почему же? Я очень любопытный!

Щенок задрал мордочку и ткнулся холодным носом ему в шею, мелко и проворно облизывая подбородок, и Футакучи фыркнул.

― Момо, фу!  
― Его зовут не Момо, смазливое личико, ― притворно возмутился Тендо, потянув щенка на себя.  
― Но и не Пудинг, ― ответил Футакучи, крепче сжимая мягкие теплые бока.

Пес жалобно проскулил.

― Мару, ― одновременно позвали они уже мягче, спуская его на землю.  
― Дурацкая кличка, ― разочарованно сказал Тендо из-под форменного капюшона, пряча руки в карманы едва ли не по локоть.

И Футакучи впервые был с ним согласен.

― Да, ― кивнул он. ― Совершенно ему не подходит.

Камасаки наверняка назвал бы по-другому, с легкой тоской подумал он. В тот год Футакучи сломал голову, пытаясь выдумать особенный подарок на его выпускной. Витавшая между ними неопределенность уже давно стала привычной, но даже мысль о том, что в новой обстановке Камасаки совсем о нем забудет, бурлила в нем тихой злостью и обидой. Обычные безделушки, которые тот бросит и дальше захламлять стол, не годились. Нужно было что-то долговечное; вещь, которая всегда будет рядом – ненавязчивым напоминанием о нем.

Мысль о животном пришла озарением: Камасаки давно мечтал о питомце, но все откладывал его заведение в долгий ящик. Идея была отличной, вот только у Футакучи не было столько карманных денег, чтобы позволить себе кого-то, кроме крыс-одногодок или хомячка, а подработка шла бы в серьезный ущерб капитанству клуба. Этот вариант его не устраивал.

Приют стал бы отличным решением, но их в Японии почти не было, а те редкие, что все-таки работали, ни за что не дали бы ему животное без поручительства родителей. Если только он не сможет убедить их в серьезности своих намерений. А графа о волонтерстве станет еще одним плюсом в личном деле.

Найти приют в окрестностях было сложно. Крупный находился в десятках километров, а тот, что поближе, и приютом назвать язык не поворачивался. Это был скорее уголок энтузиастов, работающий на одной человеческой доброте. Рук там всегда не хватало, и помощь Футакучи приняли с благодарной радостью. На собеседовании он соловьем разливался о том, как любит животных и как болит его сердце за всех брошенных и одиноких братьев наших меньших, попутно присматриваясь к последним.

Аквариум с ящерицами и раненных птиц он отмел, не раздумывая. Задержался взглядом на пушистых упитанных кроликах, приметил несколько симпатичных кошек, хищно заглядывающихся на клетки с хомяками. И, наконец, заметил крошечный вольер с рыжим щенком.

― Это Мару, ― пояснила ему заведующая приютом, она же один из двух его работников. ― Слава богу, что мы нашли его первыми, иначе его бы усыпили.

Футакучи скорбно кивнул.

― На улице клетка с козой, ― продолжила вводить его в курс дела она. ― За ней тоже нужно будет убирать.  
― Конечно, ― ответил он тогда, внутренне содрогаясь.

Чего не сделаешь ради любви?

Футакучи был в приюте единственным волонтером. Приезжал на час всего раз в неделю на выходных, но даже так успел пройти боевое крещение чисткой клеток и вольеров, купанием кошек и щенка. Он даже помогал принимать роды у козы, так что совершенно справедливо полагал, что, в конце концов, ему с радостью отдадут Мару.

Поэтому, увидев однажды в приюте смутно знакомую рыжую голову, он на секунду потерял дар речи.  
Обернувшийся на шум Тендо так же безмолвно уставился на него. Они встретились взглядами на дремлющем Мару и синхронно недобро прищурились.

― Надо же, у нас новичок? ― со всей дружелюбностью, на которую был способен, поприветствовал Футакучи.  
― Тендо-кун и его родители интересуются Мару! ― радостно сообщила ему заведующая.  
― Но я успел привязаться к нему, ― скорбным голосом начал Футакучи, обдумывая, с каких козырей лучше зайти.  
― Как и все мы!  
― Но я тоже подумывал о том, чтобы приютить его у себя. Мару – первый пес, к которому я так привязался!

Заведующая застыла в задумчивости.

― Что же делать? ― спросила она. ― Ты уже разговаривал об этом с родителями?  
― Да, ― не колеблясь, соврал Футакучи.  
― Но их здесь нет, ― вмешался Тендо. ― А моих родителей вы видели и знаете, что мы настроены серьезно.  
― Я уже месяц забочусь здесь о животных, ― парировал Футакучи. ― Как видишь, я настроен серьезней некуда.  
― Но ты ведь делаешь это бескорыстно! ― напомнил Тендо. ― Или нет?

Он собирался ответить, но заведующая знаком призвала их тишине.

― Дайте мне время все обдумать, ― сказала она. ― До тех пор можете навещать Мару и ухаживать за ним. Просто постарайтесь поладить.  
― Конечно, ― миролюбиво улыбнулся Футакучи.

«Это война», ― подумал он, поджав губы. И судя по недоброй ухмылке Тендо, тот был с ним солидарен.

И это действительно была война. Футакучи надеялся, что они хотя бы не будут пересекаться, но несмотря на то, что Тендо не был обременен клубом, он был загруженным третьегодкой, как и Камасаки, и тоже мог приезжать только на выходных.

За всей этой рутиной, уборкой вольеров, доеньем козы он и забыл, когда в последний раз видел Камасаки и перекидывался с ним больше, чем парой слов. Сейчас казалось, что это к лучшему.

Вот уже почти месяц, каждые выходные они вдвоем выгуливали Мару. Тендо всерьез считал того своим псом, как будто дело было уже решено, и это до ужаса раздражало.

Пора было поставить вопрос ребром. Ультимативно, если понадобиться. Раз хозяйка приюта раздумывала отдать Мару, то и ему не было никакого смысла тратить свое время и торчать тут каждые выходные. Скривившись от очередного лепетания, с которым Тендо терся щекой о собачью морду, Футакучи не выдержал, выхватил Мару из его рук и прибавил шагу.

― Ты такой нервный, Капитан-кун, ― с опасением протянул Тендо. ― Тебе точно можно доверить животное?  
― Зато ты очень расслабленный. Уверен, что сможешь позаботиться хотя бы о себе, не говоря уже о собаке?

Тендо тоже ускорился и потянулся к Мару, но тут Футакучи перешел на бег.

Это было абсолютно осознанным идиотизмом, но раздражение, копившееся в нем все эти дни, наконец, нашло выход, и он уже не мог ничего с этим поделать. Прижимая Мару, к груди, он бежал вниз с холма. От холодного воздуха болели легкие. Он не оглядывался, но знал, что Тендо от него отстает. Мару на руках заходился радостным лаем. Холм кончился, а он все бежал, чавкая кроссовками по мокрой грязи и поднимая брызги из луж. До приюта оставалось совсем немного, когда Футакучи начал скользить и в страхе, что упадет на Мару, разжал руки, подавшись корпусом вперед. Именно этот момент выбрал Тендо, чтобы прыгнуть на него, хватая за капюшон куртки. Они оба повалились в грязь, по иннерции прокатившись по ней до ближайшей лужи.

― Ты идиот! ― прорычал Футакучи, рукавом вытирая глаза.

Ресницы слиплись. В лицо ткнулось что-то мокрое – это Мару сосредоточенно его обнюхивал. К счастью, он не пострадал.

― Это ты побежал! ― набросился на него Тендо, оттирая лицо. ― Припустил, как долбанный Соник.

Футакучи с трудом поднялся, не желая даже смотреть на свои выпачканные брюки и куртку. Хватало того, что он чувствовал присохшую грязь на щеке и в волосах. Тендо все еще валялся на земле, как будто и не собираясь вставать. С виду он был вполне доволен жизнью. Мару устроился на его груди, и Тендо увлеченно дул ему под мордочку.

Футакучи от этой картины затошнило, он развернулся в противоположную от приюта сторону и побрел на остановку. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это принять ванну и высказать ничего не подозревающему Камасаки, какой он проблемный засранец. Никогда еще желание сдаться не было так велико. Сдаться во всех смыслах.

К выходным он немного отошел. Понял, что ради потраченного времени и усилий, стоит вернуться в приют хотя бы еще один раз. Может быть, ему еще повезет.

Он даже не удивился, когда столкнулся с Тендо на входе. Тот сидел на корточках перед козой и корчил ей рожи.

― Меня дожидаешься? ― спросил Футакучи.  
― С грязью в волосах ты выглядел милее, ― ответил тот, обернувшись и снова потеряв к нему интерес.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, когда он вошел, было отсутствие лежанки Мару. Его самого тоже нигде не было видно. Может быть, увезли к ветеринару? Или родители Тендо уже приехали за ним?

― Здравствуй, Футакучи-кун, хорошо, что ты пришел! Я волновалась, ― улыбнулась хозяйка.  
― Здравствуйте, ― ответил он и спросил: ― А где Мару?  
― Мы отдали его нуждающейся семье, ― сказала она после короткой заминки.  
― Что? ― растерялся он. ― Так быстро?  
― У них были показания, ― пояснила она. ― Реабилитация ребенка. И я решила, что это будет лучшим выходом.

Он прислушался к себе и понял, что почти ничего по этому поводу не чувствовал. Он не был зол или раздосадован. Скорее опустошен. Подхватив сумку и коротко попрощавшись, он заметил ждущего его Тендо.

― И как тебе новости? ― спросил тот.

В отличие от самого Футакучи он выглядел расстроенным и поникшим.

― Вот и мне не нравятся, ― не дождавшись ответа, сказал он.

В тот день Футакучи вернулся домой в легкой прострации. На автомате занялся домашней работой. Перебросился парой слов с Коганегавой, которому приспичило початиться вечером. Уже лежа в постели ночью, он подумал: не было ли это сигналом к тому, что ему стоило отступить?

«Спишь, семпай?», ― написал он.

На часах было далеко за полночь.

«Сплю, ― ответил Камасаки почти сразу же, ― и ты спи».

Футакучи послушно закрыл глаза. Наутро легче ему не стало. Эта чуждая ему и душная меланхолия не проходила до самой весны. Она была легкой и не сказать, что отравляла ему жизнь, но он с удовольствием избавился бы от нее, если бы знал как.

До выпуска он так и не придумал, что подарить Камасаки. Все варианты казались пустяковыми, бессмысленными и дурацкими. Поэтому в день выпуска из особенного у него были только слова и те едва ли вырвались бы из его рта. Он поздравил остальных третьегодок, потянул время у автоматов с газировкой и к моменту, когда все уже начали расходиться, расхрабрился и спустился в школьный двор. Камасаки стоял в тени голой, отцветшей в этом году раньше срока сакуры. Футакучи начинал думать об этих сигналах вселенной с легким злорадством.

― Пришел просить мою пуговицу? ― ухмыльнулся Камасаки, заметив его.  
― Что, больше никто не захотел ее у тебя забрать? ― ответил Футакучи, войдя в привычную колею.  
― Я срезал ее еще дома и предупредил всех, что отдам тебе.

На его лице застыла добродушная улыбка, но глаза были серьезны. Футакучи встретил его взгляд с привычным вызовом и легкой насмешкой и завяз в нем как в нагретой смоле.

― Тогда мне ничего не остается, кроме как забрать ее, ― помедлив, протянул руку он. ― Не хочется позорить тебя напоследок, семпай.

И хоть прошло уже десять лет, он как сейчас помнил бесконечно длинное прикосновение мозолистой теплой руки, когда Камасаки передавал ему пуговицу.

Он сам тогда не нашел ничего лучше, чем протянуть ему банку с газировкой в ответ.

― Ты это серьезно? ― фыркнул Камасаки.

Но банку он принял. Открыл ее, отрывая маленькое алюминиевое колечко, и приладил его к простой серебряной цепочке у себя на шее. Футакучи наблюдал за этим, как завороженный. В три простых движения щелкнул и отозвался внутри него ключ, открывая сложный механизм, изводивший его все это время.

Футакучи сжал в пальцах пуговицу, пряча волнение за ехидством.

― Техническая школа не прошла зря, ― ухмыльнулся он и добавил: ― не пропадай, ладно?  
― Никуда ты от меня не денешься, ― ответил ему Камасаки. ― И я от тебя тоже – никуда.

― Эй, ― сказал он, выплывая из ностальгии и глядя на Тендо, ― не швыряй его так!

В настоящем на него уставились две пары ужасно грустных глаз, и Футакучи сжалился.

― Ладно, но только один раз.

Тендо просиял, и Мару шмякнулся из его рук в кучу листьев. Собаки кружили вокруг него и друг друга, а Футакучи лениво плелся в конце их импровизированной процессии, ожидая, пока Мару набегается и устанет.  
Или хотя бы проголодается. Последнее, предсказуемо, случилось раньше.

Футакучи коротким кивком попрощался с Тендо и его псом и прибавил шагу. Дома он первым делом внес Мару в ванную, хорошенько промыл ему лапы и только тогда выпустил. Камасаки уже наполнил миски кормом и водой, и пес сразу же унесся в коридор.

Судя по щекочущему ноздри запаху кофе, Камасаки позаботился о завтраке не только для Мару. Футакучи с удовольствием согрел руки под горячей водой и, наконец, вышел на кухню.

На столе стояли две порции риса с яйцом и чашка кофе – для него. Камасаки пил чай, что-то увлеченно листая в своем смартфоне. Он был все еще слегка сонным, встрепанным и теплым – Футакучи чувствовал это даже на расстоянии. Он подхватил со стола свою чашку, отпив от нее в два больших глотка.

Камасаки поднял на него взгляд.

― Сядь и поешь нормально, ― сказал он, давя зевок.  
― Мне и так удобно.

Футакучи облокотился бедром о стол, наклонился и, подцепив пальцем проржавевшее алюминиевое кольцо на цепочке, потянул Камасаки на себя, накрывая его губы в тягучем и ленивом поцелуе.

― Выбрось ты уже это кольцо, ― сказал он, отстранившись. ― Это уже какое-то биологическое оружие. Когда-нибудь кто-то из нас поранится об него и умрет от заражения.  
― Отстань, ― отмахнулся Камасаки, отводя его руку. ― Ничего ты не понимаешь в символах.  
― Выбрось, говорю, ― настаивал Футакучи, потянувшись за новым поцелуем. ― И без него никуда ты от меня не денешься. И я от тебя тоже – никуда.


End file.
